A Journey's End
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: Anna and Anthony Salvatore are your normal teenage kids, well, sort of. Suckish summary, way better then it sounds...
1. First Day Of School

I walked into the massive boarding house that has been my home for a long, long time, much longer then you think I'm talking about.

I live with my uncle Stefan and my big brother Anthony.

My dad and my uncle have been vampires sense the eighteen hundreds, so have me and my brother, well sort of.

We were half vampires but then Katherine found us and turned us into full vampires so I stopped aging at 14 and Anthony stopped at 17 because sense we were half vampires we aged kind of quick, in reality I was about 4 and Anthony was about 7.

I haven't seen my dad in fifteen years, he is always leaving and coming back, and when he's here, he doesn't stay for very long.

Me and my brother were never really close to my dad so whenever he's here we just ignore him and do our own thing.

Stefan wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, where my family is originally from because he saved some girl from drowning like a year before and she looks just like Katherine but he just wants to know if it's her.

(Insert Line Here)

"Come on Uncle Stefan, why do we have to go to school?" Anthony asked walking downstairs into the kitchen of our "new" house.

"Tony, we've been over this. If people see you around town but notice that you don't go to school but I do they'll be suspicious, right?"

"Right" I smiled as I ate my breakfast and watched my two favorite people.

"So, what's our cover story?" I asked grabbing my backpack "I'm your older brother and our parents died a few months ago and sense I'm gonna be eighteen soon, I'm taking care of you"

"We can't make it a little more interesting?" Anthony asked smirking "no because your kind of interesting is telling people that your like Sling Blade and you killed our family with a lawn mower"

I spit the orange juice that I had in my mouth all over the counter and started laughing.

"I did it once because I was bored"

"You even did the voice!" I said laughing, Stefan smiled and shook his head "how did I get stuck with you two?"

"Because you love us and you weren't gonna let Damon take us away" he chuckled softly "yeah, I sure as hell wasn't gonna let that happen" Stefan kissed my head.

"Come on, we're gonna be late"

(Insert Another Line Here)

I was talking to Anthony as we walked down the hallway to go to lunch when this girl bumped into us.

"Oh my God…"

Hahahaha! Don't you just love me? The first chapter and I'm already leaving you hanging.

Pictures of Anthony and Anna on my profile.

Leave me some love!


	2. Father Figure

Oh my God…

"Katherine?" Anthony asked shocked.

"Um, no, I'm Elena" I blinked and looked at her again "oh sorry, we thought you were someone else" I said and smiled politely before dragging my brother away.

"That's Katherine!" he whisper yelled "we don't know that for sure, remember Uncle Stefan said he saved a girl who looked exactly like her but he was pretty sure it wasn't?"

"Anna, that has to be Katherine!"

"No, it's not! She burned in the church in 1863 remember? That girls name is Elena and she is human!" he sighed and looked back at the girl who was staring at us.

She looked down quickly and walked to her class, glancing at us as she walked away.

"She seems too scared to be Katherine, I can tell by looking at her, she's different"

When school was over, me and Anthony walked into the living room and put our stuff down. Stefan was out stalking that girl and told us to just go ahead and go home.

When I looked up, shock took over my whole body.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked stepping into the living room "a father can't come and visit his children?" he stepped towards me an Anthony stood in front of me.

"You think I'd hurt my own daughter?" he asked, sounding shocked and a little hurt.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace. Those are your words, not mine" Anthony growled.

"Oh come on Tony" he walked towards us and Anthony growled loudly.

"Alright, fine, you leave me no choice" all of a sudden, he grabbed my brother and had him in a position where he could snap his neck with a twitch of his finger.

"Daddy, don't hurt him! Please!" I yelled begging, sobbing.

"If he's so bad and tough, how come he can't take me on? Those squirrels don't exactly keep your strength up dude" I was sobbing in the middle of the living room as my father was about to kill my brother.

All of a sudden he let him go, Anthony fell to the ground gasping for breath, I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him, much less kill him, he's my son, I may be a dick but I'm not a psychopath"

"Why are you here?" I asked harshly "I have a little business to take care of, thought I'd stop by and say hello to my children"

"Nice way to say hello" Anthony said sarcastically standing up and brushing himself off.

"Keep up with that attitude, see if I don't have you back to being able to snap you like a twig faster then you can blink" Damon said pointing at my brother, he was actually being a parent.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best parent for the past few years, but I promise I'm gonna be better" I looked at Anthony who seemed unsure.

"Can we trust you?" I asked honestly, looking him in the eyes, he gripped my shoulders and looked down at me at eye level.

"I promise, you can trust me, I may be a dick but I'm still your father and I will always be there for you" I turned back to Anthony who nodded his head.

"Fine, but, you are gonna take responsibility as a father, like you used to" I saw hurt in his eyes as I mentioned the fact that he used to be a good father to us.

"Fine, every sporting even, fine arts, anything" I wasn't sure if I should believe him, but I did.

I hope I could…


	3. Parent Teacher Conference

_One Week Later:_

So far my dad had been behaving, sure he had been killing people, but that's the vampire in him, at least that's what I tell myself.

Anthony still hardly ever went near my dad, he knew something was going on but he wouldn't tell me what, maybe he didn't want to worry me.

(Insert Line Here)

I was starting off as a normal morning, I woke up on time, showered, got dressed, did my hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast, that's when the day went south.

"Morning Annie" Anthony said walking by me and rubbing my head, messing up my hair "Anthony!" I yelled throwing a muffin at his head.

"Ok, enough with violence!" I laughed as he tried to shield his, and I quote, "perfect face" as he calls it, he's such a guy.

"Good morning children" Damon said coming into the kitchen "morning Daddy" I was trying to sound happy and act like we were just a normal family.

"Anthony" my brother looked up at my dad and nodded once and continued to make himself something to eat. Damon rolled his eyes at my brothers attitude, trying to figure out why he won't talk to him.

"Oh, BTW, I have a meeting with your teachers today" I spit the milk that I had in my mouth all over my brothers face, I tried not to laugh as his face scrunched up and he closed his eyes before wiping his face off with a dish towel.

"Sorry" I said now laughing, I quickly looked over at Damon to see him smiling, at least he wasn't pissed off this morning, he seemed like he was in a pretty good mood.

When I got to school I saw, who was now, my best friend Baylee.

She showed me around on my first day and taught me everything I needed to know, about the people, the teachers.

"Hey" I said walking up to her and we started walking towards our first period "hello, how was your weekend?" my face fell at the thought of the incident on Friday between my dad and my brother.

"It was certainly interesting" we both laughed "I heard your brother Damon was having a meeting with the math teacher" I nodded but tried not to think too much about it.

"Uh, yeah, I have no idea what it's about but I guess I'll find out at some point"

"Anna!" I looked back to see Stefan running towards us "hey, uh, do you know why Damon just pulled up?" I looked back at Baylee then to Stefan.

"Yeah, he said he has a meeting with one of my teachers but that's all I know" he all of a sudden looked worried "ok, thanks" he ran off to where Damon was.

"What's going on?" Baylee asked as I watched Stefan and Damon argue in the parking lot.

"I don't know…"

I just hope I was wrong with what I thought was gonna happen.

This chapter was pretty short but I'm gonna be updating again later today because I didn't really wanna put everything in this one chapter.

BTW, everyone should go read Kristen Stewart Is My Life's stories, and review them nicely.

And yes Baylee is based off of Kristen Stewart Is My Life, she has become my best friend on here and I thought it was the least I could do.

Anyway, review please! No haters, there not nice people!

Love, Katie


End file.
